


Kouri ale bè rout

by Blue_Ursal



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Ursal/pseuds/Blue_Ursal
Summary: Kel refuses the king's offer of a year on probation and runs away to find someone to teach her. She wants to prove the King and Lord Wyldon wrong. She gets captured by a secret organization called the Shadow Hawk. What happens when Kel goes to the palace will she be the same?





	1. Kouri ale bè rout

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so please any advice would be welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, or places that are mentioned in this chapter. They all belong to the amazing Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Have fun reading…

Kel knew as soon as her parents sent the letter to the palace for knight training she would not get an answer she liked. Just like she knew she would never be treated equally if she was even allowed to go. She wasn't upset, even though she had wanted this for years, since she was old enough to understand what knights were. Before her parents handed her the letter she saw the seal was broken already, although it was hidden well. Her parents knew what the letter said, and it wasn't good news. She broke the resealed letter and read it slowly. She looked up when she was done, and could see the sadness in her mother's eyes the only sign of emotion on the woman's face. Piers of Mindelan, had no more emotion on his face than his wife did. The family had spent the past 6 years in a country where showing emotion was considered rude.

She pretended to re-read the letter to give herself time to think. She could go and take the probation. No! if they couldn't treat her fair than she wouldn't go at all. In a couple years she could apply to the Queen's Riders, or the queen's ladies. But both had to interact to closely with knights, people would find out about her attempt to go for knighthood. When her parents go to the Island's to arrange a marriage between the prince and one of Yamani's many princesses, she could go back with them and become a warrior that way. That sounded too much like running away from her problems. She decides she needs more time to think, she walks towards the stables thinking she could visit the animals. Kel sits down to think, unconsciously falling into the meditation she learned in the Islands. As, the sun begins to dip below the trees Kel comes to a decision. She would take her possessions and roam the land seeking a teacher. Once she was trained she would prove to the King and his prejudice training master than woman can fight.

She didn't tell her parents they would never approve. Waiting till the watch guards yelled midnight, she grabbed breaches, shirts, coin, army rations, knives and stole a sword form the Mindelan armory. Kel stared longingly at her glaive, she wished that she could take it with her, but she knew it was too big to carry. She saddled a strong looking mare, light brown with splotches of white with a ruby red mane. Remembering the mare faintly as being fast and easy to ride. Walking out of the stables, she goes to a small exit meant to be used for emergency only. A silver noble guarantees, the one soldier posted there's, silence. She mounts the mare with little trouble and tries to get as far from Mindelan as possible. Only stopping when the mare's breath comes in gasps and a white form had formed around the animal's mouth. Stopping she lead the mare off the game trial they were following and unsaddles her. Laying her bed roll out, her head barely touching the ground she falls asleep.


	2. Kwiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel meets some people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, the people who are reading this. Even if you don't review your views mean a lot to me and make me update sooner.It means a lot to me that people want to read what I write.

Kel woke up with a groan. She meant to be up by now. She had to keep moving or her plan would fail before it even began. As she slowly wakes up she checks that the mare is still there at wasn't stolen overnight, it was still there, looking at her with bright green eyes that made her calm down.

She gets up and starts to unpack the army rations and pan she grabbed. Taking it down from its place on plain leather saddle she stole. As she starts to prepare breakfast she says

"You need a name" the mare snorts as if agreeing with her. Kel starts thinking and continues opening a rice and bean meal. "I got it! I dub you Kiah, I had a friend back on the islands with that name and she said it meant new beginnings. I'm starting over and this is my new beginning. Kel finishes her meal quickly and saddles the newly named mount. Kel starts thinking about her future.

They would have figured out by now that she was gone by now, it was past the noon bell, as she could remember it ringing from far away as she woke. Search parties would be sent out as she was a noble. Not for the first time Kel wished she wasn't a noble. She needed to keep going if she wanted to stay ahead of them. Lightly jumping on Kiah they make their way on to the game trail they were following.

Around an hour later, Kel decides to start strengthening her body. She jumps of Kiah and starts jogging alongside her mare. 30 minutes later she is out of breath and can barely take a step. She grabs her water skin and takes a swig, then struggles to mount Kiah. Once she can breathe normally and her legs can hold her weight, she jumps off and starts to run again. Kel and Kiah keep this up until late at night when both are exhausted.

As she unsaddles Kiah she decides to flee the country, the search parties couldn't cross the border and she wouldn't be recognized. Her easiest choice was to go to Scanra to the north, but there were rumors of a war with Tortall, and wouldn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Tusaine was still on rocky ground with Tortall after the Tusaine war. As for Galla, Kel had heard of the interactions between the commoners and nobles, and never wanted to be a part of that ever. From what she had heard about Maren, which wasn't a lot, it wasn't much different from Tortall. The only major difference was that they allowed slaves, but there where laws to protect slaves for mistreatment.

It was decided she would go to Maren.

^*^*^

Kel woke up with the sun. Preparing her breakfast, she hears a branch snap and quickly picks up her sword. Holding it steady, she prepares for an attack. She knew she would be attacked at some point, she was traveling alone, and she was a little girl in the eyes of a bandit.

Instead of a man a dog ran out into the clearing. The dog, which as at a closer inspection a puppy, was a golden color with splotches of black and white. His eyes were an icy blue that made him look older. Although he looked young, he had certainly seen better days. You could see his ribcage and he had scars all over a couple still healing.

"Hey little guy" she set down her sword and slowly creeps forward, holding her hand out for him to sniff. She reaches the dog with little trouble and holds out a piece of meat. Smelling food, the pup ears perked forward and slowly, as if he was scared, reached out to eat the meat.

Once he had eaten his fill, Kel looks him over trying to see if there where any fatal wounds. When she didn't find any, she cleaned the wounds that needed to be cleaned and tried to comb his fur down.

Looking for a stream to bathe in, she finds once between two rocks not far from her stuff. Testing the water, she finds it freezing and takes a quick bath. Once she had bathed and changed into cleaner clothes Kel headed back to camp. Surprisingly the pup was still there.

"Well if you are coming with me you will be traveling for a really long time." The dog as if understanding moved closer to her. "Well than, you need a name" pausing for a second Kel exclaims "Copper! I dub thee Copper."

Done saddling Kiah, she jumps on, and sets of at a brisk trot, Copper easily keeping up with the mare. Following the same pattern as the day before, Kel makes her way southeast towards Maren.

Once the sun had set, Kel decided to make camp earlier than usual. Once she had unsaddled Kiah she started on dinner. Pulling out her food she decides that she needs to get more before she crosses the border. Thinking to herself she decides to stop at a village to get a bow and arrow, and some hair dye. Anyone who knew her could recognize her and once posters where put up she could never be too safe.

After she had eaten, she decided to try to strengthen her arms. It had been a struggled that morning to hold the sword and if she had to fight she couldn't hold it for very long. She had, when she was younger, seen her older brother training and had a slight idea of what to do. She started out strong but after 10 of them her arms where about to collapse. She took a little break to put her bedroll out and then did as many as she could bare, taking little breaks to give her arms a break. Once she was done for the night her arms couldn't do anything, they were as helpful as noodles. Settling in for the night she falls asleep staring at the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel finds trouble, or trouble finds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the person who left kudos, I appreciate the love.

After two weeks of traveling Kel's legs had gotten stronger and could run for almost 2 hours strait. Her arms where more muscular than ever and she could lift the heavy saddle without any trouble. Every night Kel could more and more of her arm exercise's.

A night ago, Kel had gone into town to buy a bow and arrow, and black hair dye. She soaked her hair in it for over an hour and once washed out she had short croppy midnight black hair. Under 3 hours she had become a different person. Kel had wanted to cut her hair before the letter incident but had changed her mind. She was a girl and was not ashamed of it. She did decide to rough up the edges though. An uneven cut to make her look like a commoner

She had decided the day before that she would start to train with her sword that day. She knew the basics from books she had read, and watching her brothers wishing she could do the same. She would stay in the same place today, she had put enough distance between her and Mindelan.

The sun was just rising as Kel finished her breakfast, throwing Copper a piece of meat she got up and started to stretch. Once she felt relaxed, she picked up her sword and started training. The sword she had chosen had a plain leather scabbard. The handle was also unadorned, covered in dust from traveling. The blade was about a foot and a half in length. The metal was a good steel, not as good as Yamani Steel, but tough. It fit in her palm as if made for it. It was light enough that she could hold it one handed, and had a double grip that allowed her to fight with her left handed if needed. As she trained she periodically changed hands. Fighting with her left handed was awkward, but Kel knew if her right arm was injured in a fight he would be thankful.

After two hours she was hungry and dripping with sweat. She took her lunch early and threw a stick for Copper while she cooled down. Following Copper to a small river, Kel strips and starts to bathe enjoying the feeling of numbness that came over her. Scrubbing until her skin was pink Kel steps out of the water, dresses and starts her arm exercises, managing over one hundred before collapsing into her bed roll to tired to make dinner.

Morning came early, saddling Kiah and making sure Copper was still with her Kel set off. By midday Kel was covered in a light sweat, but wasn't tired. Because she hadn't moved the day before Kel eat midday in the saddle, then jumped off and began to run again. The sky was just starting to color, when Kel heard voices. Slowly reaching for her sword, as not to draw attention to herself, Kel jumps of Kiah and stands ready for an attack.

This time there was an attack. A group of bandits stumbled out of the brush appearing drunk. Seeing Kel they stop and started to joke with each other.

"Look, Zach. This little girl has a sword, is she going to fight?" A man with a big beard the color of mud added to the fire that was growing in Kel's stomach.

"She's a pretty one, I wonder how much she's worth at the pen's" the third man who seemed to be the leader took a step closer to her. His eyes where predatory, looking her up and down.

"She looks strong, I know someone who will pay five nobles for her. He likes a challenge." Kel understanding the secret meaning behind his words broke.

"You know slavery is illegal in Tortall!" She yelled. The bandit smirked, "Little girl, we aren't in Tortall no more. The border into Scanra was miles back.

Kel fought to keep emotion of her face. Her normally calm eyes showing terror and determination. These thugs where not better than dust. They and half of Tortall believed that women can't fight, and she would show then.

Getting into a fighting stance she waited until one of the men tried to grab her and flipped then over her knee as was taught in the islands. The man not prepared for her to fight back lost his balance and was knocked unconscious. The second and third men, not learning form their buddies mistake tried to grab her, and as their friend was promptly knocked unconscious. The fourth man it seemed had learned from their mistakes came at her with a knife. She knocked the knife out of his hands and slashed at him ankles with her sword, rendering him to a crying ball. The rest of the group finally got it through their thick skulls that she could fight came at her. Copper realizing what was happening bit into one of the mans legs and wouldn't let go, Kiah did the same, stomping on feet and biting anything she could get her teeth on.

Kel was a whirlwind of action, never stopping for a moment. Glad that she had been running for two weeks Kel wasn't tired, but all the little cuts that they where inflicting on her where starting to take their toll. Kel was about to give in when an arrow sprouted from her last enemies neck. The arrow shaft was all black, but the fletching was a golden color. Griffin arrows! Whoever had saved her had money. A griffin fletched arrow never missed and could pass through spells, like a knife through warm butter.

A black cloaked figure dropped from a tree and four more figures followed. As Kel got a closer look to there cloak she could see a bird outlined in silver on the side, like a badge. On the side of the clothing there where different colored armbands, presumably ranks. The one who shot the arrow seemed to be the leader. When they lowered their hood, Kel was surprised to see a girl's face starting back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for a future chapter let me know I have a basic idea of what i want but no specifics.


	4. Lonbraj Malfini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to The_Dark_Padfoot for leaving kudos. Again sorry for the wait

After two weeks of traveling Kel's legs had gotten stronger and could run for almost 2 hours strait. Her arms where more muscular than ever and she could lift the heavy saddle without any trouble. Every night Kel could more and more of her arm exercise's.

A night ago, Kel had gone into town to buy a bow and arrow, and black hair dye. She soaked her hair in it for over an hour and once washed out she had short croppy midnight black hair. Under 3 hours she had become a different person. Kel had wanted to cut her hair before the letter incident but had changed her mind. She was a girl and was not ashamed of it. She did decide to rough up the edges though. An uneven cut to make her look like a commoner

She had decided the day before that she would start to train with her sword that day. She knew the basics from books she had read, and watching her brothers wishing she could do the same. She would stay in the same place today, she had put enough distance between her and Mindelan.

The sun was just rising as Kel finished her breakfast, throwing Copper a piece of meat she got up and started to stretch. Once she felt relaxed, she picked up her sword and started training. The sword she had chosen had a plain leather scabbard. The handle was also unadorned, covered in dust from traveling. The blade was about a foot and a half in length. The metal was a good steel, not as good as Yamani Steel, but tough. It fit in her palm as if made for it. It was light enough that she could hold it one handed, and had a double grip that allowed her to fight with her left handed if needed. As she trained she periodically changed hands. Fighting with her left handed was awkward, but Kel knew if her right arm was injured in a fight he would be thankful.

After two hours she was hungry and dripping with sweat. She took her lunch early and threw a stick for Copper while she cooled down. Following Copper to a small river, Kel strips and starts to bathe enjoying the feeling of numbness that came over her. Scrubbing until her skin was pink Kel steps out of the water, dresses and starts her arm exercises, managing over one hundred before collapsing into her bed roll to tired to make dinner.

Morning came early, saddling Kiah and making sure Copper was still with her Kel set off. By midday Kel was covered in a light sweat, but wasn't tired. Because she hadn't moved the day before Kel eat midday in the saddle, then jumped off and began to run again. The sky was just starting to color, when Kel heard voices. Slowly reaching for her sword, as not to draw attention to herself, Kel jumps of Kiah and stands ready for an attack.

This time there was an attack. A group of bandits stumbled out of the brush appearing drunk. Seeing Kel they stop and started to joke with each other.

"Look, Zach. This little girl has a sword, is she going to fight?" A man with a big beard the color of mud added to the fire that was growing in Kel's stomach.

"She's a pretty one, I wonder how much she's worth at the pen's" the third man who seemed to be the leader took a step closer to her. His eyes where predatory, looking her up and down.

"She looks strong, I know someone who will pay five nobles for her. He likes a challenge." Kel understanding the secret meaning behind his words broke.

"You know slavery is illegal in Tortall!" She yelled. The bandit smirked, "Little girl, we aren't in Tortall no more. The border into Scanra was miles back.

Kel fought to keep emotion of her face. Her normally calm eyes showing terror and determination. These thugs where not better than dust. They and half of Tortall believed that women can't fight, and she would show then.

Getting into a fighting stance she waited until one of the men tried to grab her and flipped then over her knee as was taught in the islands. The man not prepared for her to fight back lost his balance and was knocked unconscious. The second and third men, not learning form their buddies mistake tried to grab her, and as their friend was promptly knocked unconscious. The fourth man it seemed had learned from their mistakes came at her with a knife. She knocked the knife out of his hands and slashed at him ankles with her sword, rendering him to a crying ball. The rest of the group finally got it through their thick skulls that she could fight came at her. Copper realizing what was happening bit into one of the mans legs and wouldn't let go, Kiah did the same, stomping on feet and biting anything she could get her teeth on.

Kel was a whirlwind of action, never stopping for a moment. Glad that she had been running for two weeks Kel wasn't tired, but all the little cuts that they where inflicting on her where starting to take their toll. Kel was about to give in when an arrow sprouted from her last enemies neck. The arrow shaft was all black, but the fletching was a golden color. Griffin arrows! Whoever had saved her had money. A griffin fletched arrow never missed and could pass through spells, like a knife through warm butter.

A black cloaked figure dropped from a tree and four more figures followed. As Kel got a closer look to there cloak she could see a bird outlined in silver on the side, like a badge. On the side of the clothing there where different colored armbands, presumably ranks. The one who shot the arrow seemed to be the leader. When they lowered their hood, Kel was surprised to see a girl's face starting back at her.

The girl couldn't have been much older than 15. Her hair as light as Kel's was dark. It was pulled into an intricate braid that Kel wouldn't try in her wildest dreams. She was 5 inches taller than Kel, but looked to have stopped growing. Her bow was strapped to her back, as was an axe and her quiver. 2 swords hung from her belt, along with a couple knifes. Across the front of her cloak, a couple dozen throwing start where attached. At a closer look, Kel could see that what she thought was a cloak was actually light armor, that moved in the wind. The other four, stood right by the girl. Once given permission removed there hoods.

The one to the right of her was a tall man, he looked to be from the desert, his skin tan and littered with scars. He instead of a bow had two battle axes, a halberd and a longsword, along with knives as well as many herbs and poisons that could do a lot of damage. His hair was long and also the color of snow.

The one to the left of the girl was a woman, she was short about 7 inches shorter than Kel, but her face and eyes said that she was not to be messed with. She had similar stock of weapons as their leader did with one exception, in her hands she held a katana. Her hair was the same white as the rest of the group. But the roots of her hair where starting to show, about an inch of black hair. Her hair was at her waist and was braided just as intricate as the leader.

The other two looked to be twins, one boy the other girl, both with the same white hair. The twins were almost the same height. Their armor sparked in the sun They dressed the same and had the same armband on there arm. If not for the weapon in their hands Kel would never have been almost impossible to tell the two apart. One held a bone carved bow, the other held a glaive.

Kel was so shocked that she couldn't talk. The familiar look of the glaive made her long for her own. The leader cleared her throat, and started to talk.

"Adira, Liam, make sure that they" turning around and pointing at the bandits "are disposed of properly." The older woman and man both turned to do as she had told them when a small vice made the turn.

"Please don't kill them" Kel was surprised at her own voice.

The older woman, Adira said " Why the hell not, they were going to kill you" she adjusted her stance so that she was completely facing Kel.

"Just because they were stupid, doesn't mean we should kill them. If we killed everyone that was stupid we wouldn't have time to sleep"

Adira just stared at her, mouth open. The leader told Adira "she's right, you know" "I know but she looks younger than you Valerie and she's given us a lesson on honor."

Valerie looked at Kel and said "What's your name, little one?" Kel not trusting these new people said nothing face defiant. "Well you've meet Adira and Liam, I'm Val or Valerie, those two" pointing at the twins "are Brianne and Zale." Not trusting her own voice Kel noods and Brianne and Zale wave.

Clearing her own throat Kel says " My name is Kelly, but call me Kel." Kel knew the simplelist lies where the best.

Brianne nods and then asks "Where did you learn the fight like that?" Zale shots a dirty look at his sister then say, "Please excuse my sister she doesn't get out much." Brianne shots an even dirtier look back and starts say "Neither do you" before groans cut her off.

Liam looks back and glares at the bandit and says "We should move." Valerie nods and says "Kel are you coming?"

She retrieves her fallen sword, buckles it onto her belt and jumps on top a Kiah. Looking to make sure that Cooper was following her, sets of behind the five mysterious saviors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. I hope this makes up for it.

Valerie, Liam, and Adira, Kel learned weren't very talkative people. The twins on the other hand couldn't stop talking, mostly asking Kel questions.

"Where are you from? Why did your parents name you Kelly? Do you have any brothers or sisters? Why are you all alone?" Where some of the dozen questions that came out of their mouths. Kel not having the chance to answer any of these questions stayed silent. Once the twins ran out of questions, they talked about the weather, and whatever else they could think of not stopping even when Valerie told them it was time to set up camp.

The light had barely begun to set yet, but Kel stopped and stood of to the side, watching the five semi strangers work. Once they laid their stuff down Liam began to circle the camp while dropping something on to the ground. After he had done these three times each time circling the opposite direction, there was whitish glow around the camp.

Valerie and Adira seemed to be the group leaders, with Liam close behind, and Brianne and Zale the new guys. Adira called her over and told Liam to watch the twins.

The three of them sat down on logs near the fire that was already climbing. Adira and Valerie where on one and Kel was on another. The night sky was just starting to color a deep orange. Kel could hear birds chirping, and somehow knew that this day would determine the rest of her life.

Surprisingly it wasn't Adira who asked the question but Valerie. "Where did you learn to fight like that."

Kel wasn't surprised they asked and had a story ready all day. "When I was younger, I used to watch my older brothers practice, they were training to become part of the army. I snuck into their training sessions and tried to replicate them at night when no one was watching. By the time I turned eight, my parents had found out. They didn't let me out of the house. I got lucky this past month. Both mother and father where out, and I had my chance. I ran."

They nodded along with her story and seemed to believe her. Adria asked, "so is that your brothers sword you stole?"

Kel having prepared all evening tells them, "When my brother found out I'd been practicing he gave me one of my own. We were close, me and my older brother. He kept the secret for years. But when he died, he couldn't protect me no more."

Kel was so caught up in her story that she almost cried. Valerie and Adira sensing she needed time left her alone. Brianne came up behind her and said, "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I'm sorry about your brother. I don't know what I would do without mine."

Not knowing what to say Kel just nods. Zeal and Liam evidently had gone fishing since they came back holding two big fish.

Brianne, walks over and takes the fish away from her twin and walks back over to the fire. Adira is an amazing cook, as Kel soon discovers. After dinner Valerie tells her, "Come here I want to see how good you are."

Nervously Kel walks over to her, Liam spells their blades to do nothing more than bruise. As soon as the battle starts, Kel knows she's out skilled. Within a minute, Val's sword is found at her throat.

Zeal watching the battle with interest yells "Good job Kel, most people would have lasted seconds against Val, she's the best in the entire lands."

Valerie nods, "With a little training you could be just as good." Kel responds with "That's why I left home. To become a fighter"

!@#$%^&*()_++_()*&^%$#@!!@#$%^&*()_++_()*&^%$#@!!@#$%^&*()_++_()*&^%$#@!!@#$%^&*()_++_()*&^%$#@!!@#$%^&*()_++_()*&^%$#

Everything hurt when Kel open her eye. By the time she was fully awake it seemed the group had started on breakfast. Zale was the first to notice she was awake, bumping his sisters arm. Liam was no where to be found. She rolled over and got up, her protesting muscles screaming. But was any true born Yamani she let no pain cross her face.

Once Kel and her company had cleaned up Liam had returned. Adria set the twins fencing against each other and motioned to Liam to join her at hand to hand combat. Valerie moved over to sit with Kel and started to speak.

"I want you to come with us, you are a little old for a recruit, but you look like you could catch up, and from what I saw yesterday you can handle yourself in a fight."

Kel's face lit up at the thought of a real teacher, someone who could point out her mistakes and show her new moves. But before Kel could give her response Valerie spoke,

"No don't decide right now, but be warned, we travel often and don't stay in one place for more than weeks at a time." Kel nodded but didn't need to think more, she wanted the training.

A shout of victory from Brianne broke the silence between the two girls. Kel looked over and saw the girl's sword at Zale's throat. Adria who had stopped her spar with Liam to watch told Zale,

"You need to practice more with your right hand. Just because you have the advantage over most opponents because you are left handed, your sister is ambidextrous and so your usual attack won't work. Your right side is weak, Brianne was holding back giving you the chance to fix your approach" Zale was now looking at the ground knowing what she said was true. Once Adria had citified Zale, she turned her sights on his twin.

"You too, your attacks when slower than usual, against a right-handed opponent you wouldn't know what to do. From now on Zale, you will train with Liam and Brianne will train with me." The twins looked at each other in pity, Liam was left handed as well as a powerful mage who rarely talked. Adria was only second to Valerie in swordsmanship, and was a harsh teacher.

Seeing that they had company Adria turned around Valerie nodded.

"It will be good for them to train with different people, Brianne was getting over confident." As is a spell had been released Adira walked over to Brianne, while Zale walked over to the tall mage. Valerie walked over to Kel and said "We stay here till noon and then move out if you want to come, you need to be packed by midday. But until then we might as well train."

They started with hand to hand combat, which Kel knew from the Islands. Kel landed a few hits, but got more bruises then she inflicted. Once both had worked up a sweet, they moved to knives which were completely new to her. By noon, Kel was panting and had been thoroughly beaten. Val, she noticed was barely tired.

Looking around she noticed Zale, Liam, Adira and Brianne where in the middle of a spar. The four of them looked like they were doing a pattern dance. None of them faltered for a second when Valerie joined in. Kel never noticed her leave from her side. The twins where the first to drop out wheezing. Liam dropped out soon after but not even breathing deeply. She saw him walk over to Zale and Brianne who finally had caught their breath. They started to ready the horses.

Kel would have gone over to help but she was mesmerized by the show of skill the two women showed. Their hair whipped around their head, never in the way, but always there. Kel than realized that Valerie had been holding back all morning. Had she been attacking her as she was attacking Adira, Kel would be nothing more than broken bones and bruises. Neither woman showed signs of stopping. When everything was packed, Kel had only unpacked her bedroll and put it away before breakfast, the two warriors stopped, neither showing tiredness. Liam had made midday and handed it to the two of them and Kel.

Zale and Brianne stood on either side of Liam, who stood behind the two women. As a group they looked intimidating. There white hair popping against the plain forest background, all of them dressed in their feather light armor. Valerie turned to Kel and asked her the question that would change her life.

"Are you coming?"

I really wanted to leave it there but because of the late update I won't.

Instead of answering Kel walked over to Kiah and Copper and jumped on to her horse. The rest of the group followed suit.

Kel found out quickly that yesterday's journey with The Shadow Bird had been quiet. Adria and Valerie where at the front of the group whispering to each other. Today it seemed that they where going to be testing their knowledge of Tortall and its surrounding countries. Kel knew all the Yamani Islands one but got some wrong so it didn't look suspicious. While Brianne was better than her twin at the physical portion, Zale knew all the answers and after answering 10 consecutive correct answers was banned from playing. After that they where tested on plants, which they where questioned by Liam who obviously knew them better than her knew his own mother. All of them struggled in this portion, Brianne doing worse than her brother but not by a lot.

By the time the sun set Kel was both physically and mentally tired. She didn't even remember what they had for dinner. Once she snuggled into her bedroll, Copper as he had done every night since she found him laid down next to her, keeping her warm all night.


	6. Nouvo Lakay

Kel woke up with bruises all over her body, her muscles were sorer than ever, and she grunted as she stood up. She looked around and noticed, Valerie and Adria, sitting by the fire whispering. Zale and Brianne were also just waking. As the morning before Liam didn't return until after breakfast. Kel was curious about where he went but didn't want to risk abandonment.

They followed the pattern of the day before, training till noon then riding until after sunset. The only difference in Kel's schedule was Valerie started trading her with her sword, Kel could do the basics, but after two hours or so her arms were dead, and she couldn't lift it in either hand.

Zale had been practicing all morning with Liam and was slowly getting better, under the teachings of the mage. Brianne and Adria were working on a complex drill that made Brianne move quickly and rely on her speed instead of force.

Because of Kel's arms unused to training, Valerie decided to practice on her footwork. She picked up a stick the size of a sword, although lighter, and threw it at Kel testing her reflexes. Kel caught it and watched Val, find a similar stick for herself. Valerie then attacked forcing Kel's feet to readjust themselves to the correct form. This lasted until Kel's feet got used to the correct position.

Zale and Liam finished the drill with Zale's sword flying out of his hand. Adria and Brianne ended seconds later with Adria's sword at her throat. Valerie walked over to them whispered something to them then Zale, Brianne, Liam, Adria and Val started a duel similar the day before. Kel just as before watched in amazement. Zale dropped out first but looked no more tired than when he started. Brianne lasted longer than before, almost a full minute longer than her twin. The two following the pattern of the previous day readied the horses, Kel following them to help. She saddled Kiah and put her belongings away, then looked at the twins for instruction. Zale pointed to the cooking supplies than a nearby bag where she could place them.

Even once they had readied the horses, Liam, Adria, and Val was still fighting, although Liam was starting to tire. The fight lasted another minute ending when Liam's sward was no longer in his hand, and Val and Adria's swords were at each other's necks.

Valerie looked over at the group and said we have another week of riding and then we'll be there. Kel didn't ask where.

The ride was like the day before, but with all three adults quizzing then unsated of just Liam. Zale got all the questions directed at him correctly, only pausing for a second. Brianne, Kel found was very knowledgeable when it came to History but struggled with healing. Kel soon discovered she had a knack for remembering complicated potions and could recite the instructions to cure an infected wound.

One week later

Kel after a week with the Hawk's had decided that they were trustworthy people. Every morning Kel worked with Valerie on an aspect of swordplay, both right handed and left. Once Kel was panting the moved on to something else, knives, hand-to-hand, and even learning how to throw a throwing star. Although Kel was still working on the last one. After that they dueled, Kel fought Val twice, Liam once and the twins 2 times each, and lost all of them no matter what.

Kel was improving and even Adria had commented about it. Right before lunch the 5 always fought their duel. After the third time, Kel finally asked. During their ride after Brianne had gotten a question right, Kel got up the courage to ask.

"Hey, what's the thing you always do before lunch?" Liam began to answer but was cut off by Adria.

"It's called Malfini, it's a drill to simulate a real fight. You learn to trust your instincts and use your peripheral vision. It's hard to prepare for war but we are trying."

Kel wanted to ask more but decided against it.

Hours after then sun had set, Kel could see the outline of a castle, some sort of bird was on the highest point, the same bird that was on her companion's armor. The wall surrounding it was taller than the one at Mindelan and was a dark green color, almost black.

As they got closer Kel could soldiers guarding the wall, about half with the vibrant white of the rest of her group. All wore the black armor and held weapons in their hands as well as all over their body. They entered in by which seemed like a side entrance, like the one she had left by.

They unmounted and quietly moved through the night. Valerie led them to a stable where they cared for the mounts. Kel then followed Adria to a room where she laid down on the bed and slept. Not even unpacking or taking her clothes off.

The morning dawned bright and early, too early for Kel. The sun illuminated the room Kel had been left in. Slowly working out the kinks in her body Kel gets up and finds the reasoning for her awakening. The heavy curtains that drew a beautiful view hadn't been closed, thus inviting the sun to stream through her window.

Kel looked over her new quarters and smiled when she saw a bath. She hadn't had a proper once since she left home. She turns on the water and then quickly stripping, climbs into the tub. Her muscles relax in the warm water, and Kel soon begins to clean herself, staying in the water until all the warmth was gone and she was pink from scrubbing.

Scanning the room Kel finds that her belongings were stacked neatly at the edge of her bed. Changing into her cleanest clothes she makes her way to the door. Just as she was about to open the door, a woman rushes in carrying a roll a fabric and pins. Kel inwardly groans. She thought she had left behind the uncomfortable fittings. Behind the woman came two assistants with sewing baskets.

"Hello, my name is Bellatrix, Bella for short and my daughter said you need clothes," Kel noting the white hair and the badge on the woman's chest, she figured she could be trusted.

"Who's your daughter?" she looked too young to be Adria's mother. "Brianne and Zale are my children, I'm sorry for any damage they caused, internal and external."

Laughing, Kel relaxes. The fitting wasn't too bad, she never got pocked by the needle and by the end had 3 new pairs of clothes and promises to sew more. The noon bell rang and a chuckling Bella lead Kel to the mess hall.  
Kel soon found why Bellatrix was laughing. Coming here was a quiet affair, eating was mostly in silence. Walking into the mess hall Kel's mouth dropped open. There were kids of all ages all over the room, yelling and jumping off the walls.

The room was divided into 3 parts. On one third of the room seemed to be recruits, all younger then Kel was, ranging from ages 7 to 9. Both girls and boys, in fact there were more girls than boys. There were people from all over the word. Kel could see more than 4 different races. There were the blue eyed pale skinned Scanrans, the tanned rough voiced Bazhir, Tortallan and the quite blacked faced Yamani she had grown up with most of her life.

The middle section was the strangest of all three, in Kel's opinion. All of them had white hair, Kel had a feeling it was a ritual of sorts. Ages ranged from 11 to adult. They quietly chatted among themselves, the younger kids more loudly than the adults, but were still quieter than the first table.

The last table was raised on a platform, not much higher than the other tables. Here were the teachers and leaders of the organization. Kel was surprised of finding Valerie in the center of it all with Adria to her left and Liam to her right.

What surprised Kel the most was the amount of people she could see. Every seat was taken. Two long tables made up one of the two main sections.

Everyone quieted down once Kel walked in, pushed by Bella, she walked to the head table.

Valerie got up and cleared her throat. She began to speak, after a second of silence.

"On our way back" she gestured to the travelers, "from an undisclosed location, we meet a young girl who was defending herself against a group of drunk bandits. She had disposed of most of them when one of the remaining bandits swung at her neck. I acted shooting him in the throat. Because of the way she handled herself I would like to introduce you to our newest recruit, Kel."

Kel was surprised to hear applause that followed that statement. Val motioned that Kel sit down and she looked around to find a spot. A girl motioned her over and Kel took a seat.

"Hi, my name is Sanna Albescu. I'm 9" The boy across from her waved and said "Hey, names Aron Beckert and this is my cousin Voski Beckert, but he likes to be called V. What's your name again, sorry I missed it."

Kel was surprised she thought everyone heard Valerie's speech. "It's Keladry, Kel Foster"

Aron then turned to V and whispers in his ear. V then, looked over to Kel and waves.

"What's up. Sorry about Aron he's… different." V say's. Aron swings is arm around to smack V on the arm. "How old are you? You look old for a recruit. I'm 11 so I can't judge, but still."

She again had been expecting this question and she told them a modified story.

"I had run away about a month ago, my parents weren't the nicest people. I was trying to get to Maren to find work. I lost my way and crossed into Scanra by accident. Bandits surrounded me one day. As Valerie said, they where drunk and couldn't get it thought their thick sculls that a girl could fight. I had knocked them all out but one and was about to give up when they saved me."

Once she was done with her story her three companions where staring at her. V's eyes she noticed were a bright green color, but his eyes aren't focused on her. His pupils where staring at some far away place.

In the center of the tables all sorts of food where pilled. Kel filled her plate and dug in to her food.

Once she had finished she looked over to the head table and saw Valerie motion to her. Kel said good bye to her new friends with a promise to meet later and walked up to the table.

Valerie told her "You will observe only for today, tomorrow I will start to train you. Kel you can't tell anyone I'm training you."

Kel nodded and went to find her friends. She found Aron first who was waiting for her outside the doors to the mess. They caught up with Sanna and V who had kept going.

Kel followed them to the training yards. She was amazed of the size of the yards. It was huge. They had gotten there before the teachers arrived.

A boy who looked to be the same age of her, with the white hair of a member, walked over. Following him where two trainees. One looked to be Scanran, the other could have from anywhere.

"Well look who is here, the new kid. We need to show her how we welcome newcomers"

V had an alarmed look on his face as did Sanna and Aron. Kel looked around checking if teachers where coming, people must still be eating she thought.

The two henchmen looked at him and almost growled,

"You want help, Evan" He shook his head saying "I could take her in my sleep"

The boy, Evan started to circle her, and drew is sword. Kel watching him carefully did the same.

Remembering what Valerie said about attacking, she waited for a second then moved to attack. He blocked her first original attack but barely dodged the second one. She followed up with another attack. After a minute everyone in the audience could tell she was playing with him. She finally put him out of his misery by performing a complicated maneuver that left his sword sticking from the ground a couple feet away. Kel rested her sword a couple inches way from his throat.

His goons started to move, then stopped once they saw that V, Sanna, and Aron had their weapons in hand. V carried a sword and had a long knife in the other hand. Aron held a Katana in one hand and a throwing knife in the other. Sanna held a bow in her hand and her other was on her quiver.

Teachers finally showed up and got peoples account of the duel. For the rest of the day Kel watched with interest there training. Just like with pages and squires half the day was practical the other was physical.

At the end of the day Kel followed Sanna down to the girl's dorm and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions let me know. And I will welcome any advice.


End file.
